


i wanna be your toy

by mr_charles



Series: Alana Runs The Show [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M, dom!Beverly, dom!alana, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to 'overriding the obsession', only this time with 300000% more threesomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be your toy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me by aphrodite_mine and dedicated, as always, to the ever lovely Jamie.

It’s been six weeks since the Beverly fiasco happened. Well, Will calls it a fiasco. Beverly calls it a notch in the bedpost. Alana… Alana calls it a training exercise.

“We’re going on a field trip tonight, Will,” Alana had announced when Will had awkwardly shuffled into her office for one of their sessions. Her eyes were dark and the tips of her ears were pink. She smirked at her colleague and it took all of Will’s willpower not to whimper and sink to his knees before her.

“What have you done?” Beverly asked incredulously with Alana and Will on her doorstep. With Alana’s arm hooked through Will’s elbow, they looked like a cute couple… except for the black collar visible on Will’s neck and the leash wrapped around Alana’s pale wrist.

“Did you get everything ready?” Alana asked. Will was shuddering visibly.

“Totally!” Beverly smiled. “C’mon in.”

“Will,” Alana prompted once coats had been hung and shoes placed on a gaudy welcome mat. “You know what to do.”

“Y-yes, Dr. Bloom,” Will stuttered as she unclipped the leash from the ring on the collar. Quickly ( _frighteningly quickly; what the hell do he and Alana do together_ Beverly thought) stripped, folding his shirt and jeans on a nearby chair before-

“Oh my God!” Beverly gasped. She looked at Alana, her eyes wide in both shock and humor.

“I mostly just wanted to see if he’d say yes,” Alana murmured, snapping the band of the black lace panties she had Will carefully step into before leaving her office.  She tapped Will’s hip to get him to turn before saying “And look, there’s even a little pink bow in the back!”

“What’s that?” Beverly asked, brushing her fingers along the slight protrusion under the (rather adorable) pink bow. Will gasped and Beverly chuckled. “Wow, Alana. You really went for the full effect here, didn’t you?”

Alana smiled as she pulled the small remote out of her pocket and turned the plug inside of Will on. “You deserve the best,” she said to Beverly. “Now for you,” she said briskly, turning to face Will, who was squirming. “We talked about what you’re here for. Get to work.” Will nodded and headed for the kitchen. Turning back to Beverly, she asked, “Shall we?”

“You eat on the morgue tables?” Alana spluttered, choking on her beer.

Beverly shrugged. “We have one that we use just for that purpose! There hasn’t been a body on it in _years_!”

“But bodies were on it at one point!” Alana countered. Beverly let out a neutral hum as she took a swig of her beer.

“Um, Beverly?” Will awkwardly stuck his head out from the kitchen.

“What?” Alana’s voice was dry, verging on emotionless.

“Um,” Will paused, taking in how Alana and Beverly were sprawled on Beverly’s couch, legs in each other’s laps. Alana had her arm wrapped around Beverly’s bent knee while Beverly’s stubby nails drew patterns on Alana’s pale kneecap.

“What?” Alana repeated herself, this time letting boredom seep in.

“W-where’s your dish soap?”

“On top of the fridge.” Beverly tried to take on Alana’s iron tone but a bit of softness slipped in. Will nodded and went back to cleaning Beverly’s kitchen. “Ugh,” she sighed, letting her head fall back against the couch. “Can he just come over every weekend and clean my house in his underwear?”

Alana giggled and set her beer down. “You forgot the best part,” she said, pressing buttons on the sleek remote. A strangled curse came from the kitchen and the two women dissolved into buzzed giggles. “Oh Will darling?” Alana calls.

“Yes, Dr. Bloom?”

“The sooner you finish, the sooner Ms. Katz here takes the toy I brought and fucks you with it. “ A clatter from the other room is all the response the women get. “You okay with that?” Alana asks Beverly is a low tone.

“And he should fuck you,” Beverly offers. Alana’s eyebrow rises. “While I fuck him,” she continues. Alana’s red lips part in a grin. “Oh Will darling?” Beverly is giggling profusely now. “While I take you roughly from behind, you have the honor of fucking the beautiful Dr. Bloom here.” Another clatter followed by Beverly saying “If you fuckin’ break something, you’re payin’ for it.”

“Sorry Beverly,” Will says in a hurried voice. “And I’m almost done, Dr. Bloom.”

Will finished quickly, no pun intended.

Alana has Will kneel in front of the couch while Beverly inspects her kitchen. It’s as clean as the day she moved in three years ago. “He did good,” Beverly announces. “Shall we?”

“Yes we shall!” Alana says with a bounce in her voice. “Will, sit on your hands.” Will obeys, putting his trembling hands under his thighs. Alana barely has time to announce her next move before Beverly has her in a crushing kiss. They pull at each other’s clothes while Beverly kisses the length of Alana’s pale neck (a subtle reminder that yes Alana is still the one in charge here) while Will aches to do something with his hands.

“Hold up, everything is in my purse,” Alana says, reluctantly disentangling herself from Beverly’s mouth and the clever fingers on her breasts.

Will uses this time to look at the differences in the two women who are about to break him apart and put him back together again. Alana’s body is taut (she’s a fan of yoga and granola), her nipples a pretty pink that nearly matches her slick folds. Beverly is softer, curvier. Her olive skin a lovely contrast to Alana’s porcelain body. Will can’t wait to see what they have in store for him. The scrap of underwear Alana gave to him is all but useless by now, tangled up with pre-come and stained with lube. Beverly sneaks a glance at his cock, half bursting out of the panties, and winks.

“Need a hand?” Alana asks as she pulls the dildo (a translucent purple) and harness out of her bag. Beverly nods and Will gets to watch as Alana settles the device on Beverly’s hips.

“Ooh, that’s good,” Beverly sighs as Alana gives the fake cock a few experimental strokes to make sure it’s lined up exactly where Beverly wants it. The two look at Will who obediently strips the underwear off and rolls up onto his hands and knees. “The floor is probably the best place for this,” Beverly suggests, casting a glance at her narrow couch. She kneels behind Will and slowly inches the plug out of him. The excess of lube proves that Alana prepared for this in every aspect. “Do I need more?” Beverly asks as Alana settles herself under Will.

Alana shakes her head. “No, he likes the stretch.” She smiles at Will. “Don’t you?” Will nods. “Good boy.”

Beverly pushes the fake cock into Will slowly, giving him time to adjust. He whimpers as her pelvis settles against his flat ass. “Don’t forget about Alana, Will,” she says, nipping his ear softly. He swallows and drops down so he can slowly push into Alana’s warm cunt. “Ready?” She asks Alana, who nods. Her thrusts are slow, meaning Will’s thrusts into Alana are slow. When Beverly speeds up (she’s unable to pull Will’s hips back to her so she makes do with this position) and Will speeds up, Alana’s eyes drop close and small moans slip out of her mouth. Beverly shifts her hips and Will all but _screams_. The plug inside of him must have just avoided his prostate. When Beverly hits it, it is nearly Will’s undoing.

“Don’t…” Alana is panting, “…don’t come yet, Will.” Will whimpers and tries his hardest to stave off his own orgasm. Beverly reaches around and clumsily presses her fingers to Alana’s clit. The angle isn’t ideal but it’s all Alana needs before she comes with a smile and a squeal. 

Will stops moving as Alana’s cunt wrings his cock through her aftershocks. “Can I come now?” He asks. He sounds so sweet that Beverly almost answers yes before Alana cuts her off with a “not until Beverly does”.

Will whines as Beverly pushes the fake cock in as far as it’ll go before grinding her own swollen clit against the base of the toy. With his cock slipped out of Alana, Will can push back and hopefully give Beverly the final push she needs. Alana sleepily coos at Will and brushes her nails through his sweaty curls. “Good boy,” she smiles as Beverly curses out her own orgasm. “ _Now_ you can come.”

And Will does, nearly sobbing through release as he comes all over Beverly’s floor.

“Jesus Alana,” Beverly gasps as Will collapses in his own mess. She slowly pulls the fake cock out (Will gasps as the loss) before asking “how long has it been for him?”

“About two weeks,” Alana answers, stretching nude on the floor. “I’ve had this planned for awhile. Now _you,_ ” she says, looking at a drooling, near catatonic Will, “are cleaning that mess up.”


End file.
